Low Rising
by SjolanderGirl
Summary: Quando disseram seus votos em frente a um juiz de paz no lindo jardim da família Cullen, Edward e Bella não esperavam que a vida não os deixasse levar em frente as promessas que fizeram no altar.


**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta Lou5858! Fiquei muito feliz quando vi que uma das músicas é do Glen Hansard, um dos meus cantores favoritos, então me inspirei não só em Falling Slowly, uma das músicas enviadas como também em Low Rising (que acabou sendo o título porque a criatividade não tava muito em alta haha). Há muito não escrevia uma fic em português e muito menos no universo Twilight, tanto que acabei reescrevendo essa história 3 vezes e AGORA,** **estou editando a última parte que acabou não me agradando muito** **(a louca perfeccionista que habita em mim tá girando em círculos nesse momento lol). Bom, acho que é isto, espero que goste da história, que começa dramática mas que garanto terminar mais feliz (em breve hihi) e que escrevi com carinho e cheia de nostalgia no coração 3**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Words fall through me_  
 _And always fool me_  
 _And I can't react_

Olhando-se no espelho retrovisor, Bella respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para a imensidão do prédio onde estacionara seu carro em frente há mais de cinco minutos. Dedos ainda incertos, resolveu mandar uma mensagem curta avisando de sua chegada e não demorou muito para que avistasse a cabeleira despontada para todo lado saindo pelo portão de entrada do lugar, sinal de que ele já esperava por ela. Edward nunca se atrasava. A porta do lado do passageiro se abriu e o cheiro de banho tomado e colônia pós-barba adentrou o carro junto a Edward, que se sentou e colocou seu cinto de segurança depois de alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável entre os dois.

"Hey." resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Hey." Bella expirou, mordendo o lábio. "Pronto?"

"Sim." assentiu o ruivo, olhos à frente enquanto Bella manobrava para fora do lugar estacionado. "Esme já me ligou perguntando por nós."

Bella assentiu, dedos apertando o volante enquanto fingia uma atenção redobrada no trânsito. Olhando pela visão periférica, notou os dedos de Edward flexionando contra o tecido jeans de sua calça e mais uma vez se perguntou que infernos eles estavam fazendo neste momento, nesta situação. Bella queria poder fechar os olhos e voltar seis meses no tempo, quando tudo eram flores e felicidades e planos. Um limpar de garganta destruiu mais uma vez seus desejos.

"Obrigado, Bella. Você sabe, por me acompanhar." era quase dolorido ver Edward inseguro e hesitante, uma casca do homem confiante e seguro que conheceu quase oito anos atrás. "No brunch de amanhã vou conversar com Esme e Carlisle. Podemos comunicar aos meus irmãos depois."

"Alice sabe." Bella soltou, olhando rapidamente para o rosto de surpresa de Edward antes de retomar sua atenção ao trânsito. "Pedi que não contasse a ninguém, mas ela tinha o direito de saber. Eu… Eu precisava…"

"Eu sei." ele assentiu, voz rouca de repente. O tom de voz que conseguia trazer lágrimas aos olhos de Bella.

Respirando fundo e piscando contra o ardor nos olhos e o nó que tomou conta de sua garganta, Bella assentiu mais uma vez, incapaz de falar algo sem que o choro engasgado tomasse forma e engolisse o mundo que já não mais pertencia aos dois.

" _Eu não posso mais. Não dá mais." Bella sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Afundou as palmas das mãos nos olhos, na tentativa de fazer com que as lágrimas parassem de descer e queimar seus olhos, sua vida. Com a garganta fechada, olhou para Edward, que sentado no sofá do lado oposto da sala, tinha as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos._

" _Nós podemos tentar de novo. Eu…" o ruivo respirou fundo, os olhos marejados em lágrimas quando levantou a cabeça, olhar perdido na mulher retraída no canto da sala. "Eu… eu posso tirar férias. Nós podemos tentar de novo, Bella. Viajar para algum lugar, tentar esquecer isso tudo. Eu sei… Nós podemos tentar de novo."_

" _Sabemos que isso não é verdade, Edward! Eu te amo! Mas não podemos... Eu… eu não posso, Edward. Não posso." Bella balançou a cabeça, choro vindo a tona mais uma vez aos ver as lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto do homem que amava._

"Eles não vão perguntar nada."

Bella foi arrancada das memórias dolorosas pela voz de Edward e tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento para olhar nos olhos de seu ex-marido com confusão.

"Meus pais." o Cullen mais velho explicou. "Eles não vão querer saber sobre… nós. Não durante o jantar"

"Tudo bem, Edward. Você não precisa…" balançou a cabeça. Nós… É complicado. Família é complicado. Eu entendo." Para uma relações públicas nata e experiente, quando se tratava de Edward, e família, faltavam palavras a Bella.

Edward assentiu, suspirando, e Bella mais uma vez se perguntara se realmente não era possível voltar no tempo e para momentos leves e felizes ao lado dele.

" _Querida, cheguei!"_

 _Terminando de tirar a lasanha do forno, Bella sorriu antes mesmo de sentir braços envolvendo sua cintura por trás, um beijo no ombro e outro no pescoço, a barba por fazer roçando contra o lóbulo de sua orelha, a voz rouca que fazia um arrepio instantâneo subir sua coluna._

" _Noite especial?" sussurrou antes de mordiscar a pele abaixo da orelha da morena, girando-a e capturando seus lábios em um beijo demorado e sem pressa._

" _Você quem vai me dizer." Bella rodeou o pescoço esguio com seus braços e tomou mais um beijo, arfando contra os lábios vermelhos quando as mãos de Edward encontraram o fim de seu vestido e subiram, encontrando renda e pele quente._

" _Definitivamente especial." Riu antes de empurrar a morena contra o balcão, boca e mãos buscando pele._

Parados em um sinal vermelho, o carro estava tomado pelo silêncio desconfortável preenchido por palavras não ditas e sentimentos amarrados pela dor de perdas e desilusões. Era fácil para ambos apenas fechar os olhos e se perder nas memórias boas, se questionar o que poderia ter sido feito para que o errado não acontecesse, para que os sonhos, antes compartilhados e almejados, não se encontrassem como estavam agora: destroçados.

"Os papéis estão assinados. Pedi para que entregassem no seu escritório assim que possível." Edward mais uma vez encarou e quebrou o silêncio.

Há um mês, a mensagem de texto vinda de Edward a surpreendeu mais do que esperava. Três meses sem qualquer contato e um processo de divórcio em andamento tinham esse poder. Bella ainda podia sentir suas mãos suando e dedos tremendo quando viu a notificação na interface de seu celular, a tela acesa e o nome em negrito como um fantasma puxando seu pé no meio da noite. Pedindo para que sua secretária adiasse a reunião que aconteceria em dez minutos naquela tarde de segunda-feira de outono, abriu a mensagem como quem esperava ver seu ex-marido a sua frente, conseguia até ouvir as palavras saindo da boca rosada.

 _ **Edward [2:45pm]**_

 _Hey. É o Edward. Espero que esteja bem_. _Esme nos convidou para o jantar de outono. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Ela não aceitou uma resposta negativa. Não tive a coragem de dar a notícia a ela. Meu pai também insiste a nossa presença. Entendo se não quiser me acompanhar, mas espero que considere. Sinto muito. Edward._

Bella demorou duas semanas para enviar a resposta a Edward. Um curto " _Passo para te buscar às 6pm"_ seguido de um " _Dia e endereço."_. O medo das mensagens enviadas serem lidas como frieza permaneceu, mas as palavras curtas e diretas eram o puro fruto da sensação desconfortável de não ter mais contato com uma pessoa que a conhecia pelo avesso e com quem conviveu por mais de oito anos. A palavra _ex-marido_ ainda era amarga demais, até mesmo em pensamento, mas aqui estava Bella Swan aceitando um convite para um jantar com a família de seu ex-marido que ainda não tinha ideia de que haviam se separado após cinco anos de casamento.


End file.
